Beastmen
The Beastmen, sometimes known as the 'Furry Ones, '''are a race of savage mutant humanoids that bear various traits of bestial appearance, such as cloven hooves, muscular human bodies, horned bestial heads and a malign primitive intelligence. Proud of their origins, it is said that they are the descendants of ancient humans corrupted and twisted by the influence of the evil god. From deep within the twisted forested woodlands and beyond, the Beastmen are a violent, war-driven race that seeks only to plague and destroy the civilizations of ''Advanced races. They prey on the weak and defenseless, striking at lonely settlements without warning in a rampage of destruction before disappearing into the protective darkness of their dark wilderness, running away from the dire retribution that fails to follow. They can be found in every one of the Realms, where they live in the wild places, choosing locations rich in magic to raise their strongholds. There the beast shamans tap into the magic to raise flux of magic, which are surrounded by lesser glyph-inscribed monoliths, made out of stagnant magic shaped in symbols sacred to their strange gods. The longer a flux of magic remains in place, the more the lands about it change, both honouring their gods and facilitating their schemes. It is the Beastmen' goal to use them to warp entire kingdoms, and eventually the realms themselves but the Templars had managed to stop their ambitions in many occasions. Skills The Furry Ones are creatures of violence and conflict, and they are far more cunning than the Elder ones believe. Worse still, the more noble and haughty the foe, the more the Beastmen are driven to prove their own supremacy by casting him down from his lofty pedestal and trampling his body beneath blood-encrusted, filthy hooves. If one makes a comparison between a Beastman and a human in terms of physical ability, then a Beastman is worth the strength of ten humans. Using the example of an individual adventurer's rating, if a human is rated 3, then a Beastman would be rated 30. Hence, Beastman are estimated to be close to a level 10 monster. However, the gap in strength between Beastmen and humans shrink the higher the level is. Culture To the citizens of old realms, the Beastmen have come to represent creatures from a half-remembered age of nightmare. Men deceive themselves that the danger has passed; that they are safe in their walled towns, that their steel and gunpowder, wizards' arts and engineers' creations will hold at bay the lowly beast-things that haunt the woodlands. Men tell themselves that the creatures of the forest are disorganised and incapable of fielding armies that can threaten their crenellated, high-walled cities. From general testimonies, Beastmen seem to be a vicious race. Beastmen also hold very little regard for other races life, seeing them as nothing more than food. Sadly, attempts by the other nations at negotiations with these demi-humans have been fruitless. The places where they inhabit are filled with damnable incense and multi-coloured bonfires. These unruly, course and foul creatures would go to war with savage intent, slaughtering the civilized races like cattle, burning down and shattering their homes, and stomping on the remains with their cloven hooves until there is nothing left but devastation and ruin. It is said that so long as the evil god reigns over this world, the Beastmen shall plague the lands of elder races for all eternity. Trivia * Human fetuses are said to be a delicacy among Beastmen. * Treating humans as food is quite common among races such as Beastman. Category:Races